EL AMOR PARA TRES::
by ahza77
Summary: hARRY SE A MUDADO, Y AHORA DEBE REINICIAR SU VIDA, AUNQUE SU NOVIO ESTE LEJOS, Y EL PELIROJO QUIERE UNA RELACION CON EL.(YAOI)


«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡EL AMOR PARA TRES!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: vecinos

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_perdiste a tus padres, pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno esta historia la pensamos entre Teresita y yo, como estaba muy triste nos pusimos a pensar en una nueva historia y este fue el resultado, espero que también lean una historia la cual ella me dio la idea y que yo se la redacte, además de que las dos estamos escribiendo esa y pesamos en esta, espero que sigan entrando a mi pagina y participen en los concursos que hay, les dejo con la historia, manden Rew.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Las nubes pasaban a toda velocidad, se reflejaban en el cristal del automóvil que se dirige a su nuevo hogar, un chico de cabellos azabaches las miraba con tristeza, a su lado un hombre joven, de cabellos largos y obscuros en varias ocasiones le miraba de reojo, y le daba tanta pena que su ahijado estuviera en aquella situación

ya falta poco- de dijo a su copiloto

mmmm...- fue lo único que respondió el triste chico

ya alégrate Harry, las cosas mejoraran, encontraras nuevos amigos y mira, ese es nuestro nuevo hogar- el chico de cabellos azabaches se giro y observo el lugar mencionado, era una linda casa, grande y la fachada era simplemente hermosa

Sirius...- el mencionado le miro

Dime...-

Nada olvídalo- el pelinegro no le cuestiono mas y se estaciono frente a la residencia, Harry bajo del automóvil para ver mejor el lugar, miro a su alrededor y vio que a su lado había una casa muy particular, ya que no era igual a las demás era mas extravagante y tenia cuatro pisos y todos sobre las misma casa, Harry le presto tanta atención que no noto cuando un chico pelirrojo se asomo por la ventana y al verle le saludo calurosamente, Sirius noto la acción de su nuevo vecino y también correspondió el saludo

¿Por qué no vas a saludar a ese lindo chico?- Harry permaneció inmóvil, pero ene eso el pelirrojo desaparecían y a los pocos segundos apareció saliendo de la casa, se acerco rápido asta el y le saludo amablemente

hola mucho gusto, me llamo Ron Weasley y al parecer seremos vecinos- Harry Miro la mano que le extendía el pelirrojo, y después de varios segundos la estrecho y le sonrió

mucho gusto, me llamo Harry Potter- los dos chicos se miraron por largo rato asta que Sirius les hablo

hola yo soy el padrino de Harry, me llamo Sirius Black- el pelirrojo se sonrojo al ver al apuesto hombre saludarle

mucho gusto señor- el pelinegro dejo escapar un carcajada

no me digas a si, llámame Sirius, si no me aras sentir viejo- el pelirrojo asintió y le dedico una linda sonrisa, pero fueron interrumpidos por un chico muy parecido a Ron, pero era mas alto

Ron, ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera?- los tres occisos miraron al pelirrojo que acaba de entrar y que se lanzaba contra su hermano para abrazarlo

Les presento a Fred y ...- como si esperara su presentación un chico idéntico a Fred se hizo presente- y el es George- Harry les miro con asombro, el segundo gemelo se había acercado asta donde estaba Ron y le había abrazado colocando su mano sobre un costado de el

Mucho gusto....-

Harry me llamo Harry Potter, es un placer, es que nunca había conocidos unos gemelos y es tan fantástico- decía mientras se acercaba y le miraba mas de cerca, los cuales le sonrieron amablemente

No te confíes de estos dos son muy bromistas- los dos pelirrojos le miraron con picardía

No es cierto, solo que nos gusta ver reír a los demás- dijo George mientras le estiraba los cachetes a Ron y Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada, en eso una voz maternal se acerco

¡¡¡RON, GEORGE, FRED...ES HORA DE...- pero al ver a los nuevos vecinos se acerco animosa y les saludo amablemente – mucho gusto, soy la madre de estos pelinegros me llamo Molly mucho gusto- Sirius estrecho sus manos con la mujer

yo me llamo Sirius Back y el es mi ahijado Harry- la mujer le saludo igualmente, al ver que la mudanza estaba acabando de bajar las cosas les dijo a su hijos

haber ustedes, ayuden a meter esas cosas, son bastantes para ellos dos- los gemelos hicieron puchero de mala gana

no, es problema, podremos meter todo y...- pero la señora les cayo

usted déjeselo a mis hijos, deje llamo a otro, PEERCYYY- tras el grito de la puerta salio un joven de apariencia seria y reservada

ya te redicho que no me grites mama- después de volver a presentarse los chicos comenzaron a meter las cosas, mientras que la Molly había invitado casi a rastras al pelinegro a tomar una taza de te mientras los chicos trabajaba, Harry se había negado ya que quería tratar a sus nuevos vecinos, cuando por fin terminaron, todos se arrojaron al piso a excepción de Percy que se retiro despidiéndose de Harry, Fred estaba acostado a un lado de George y Ron y Harry subían las escaleras con una casa de cosas muy personales, buscaron una habitación cómoda para que Harry se quedara ahí, y por fin encofraron una que tenia un balcón y un closet, también contaba con un pequeño baño personal, y la ventaba daba así donde la luna salía, era totalmente hermosa

esta será mi habitación, dejo la caja a un lado y se acerco asta donde estaba el pelirrojo, salieron al balcón y se sentaron en el piso, viendo el hermoso atardecer

espero que seamos buenos amigos Harry- el occiso le miro y le sonrió

ya veras que si- los dos se miraron por largo rato asta que desde el primer piso Sirius les llamaba

HARRY VAMOS A COMER A CASA DE MOLLY A COMER ALGO- Harry y Ron se levantaron para irse pero Ron le detuvo antes

Harry, ¿quieres dormir esta noche en mi casa?- es que un no esta todo arreglado y pues- el chico de cabellos azabaches le sonrío

Pero y mi padrino-

Puede dormir también en casa, le diré a mama- el pelirrojo le tomo de la mano y le llevo asta las escaleras y antes de llegar le soltó

Sirius, podemos quedarnos con Ron, si...- el pelinegro lo pensó por largo rato, pero al ultimo accedió, la cena resulto ser muy agradable, ya que la familia era en verdad como sus cabellos pintaban, eran calidos y amables, el señor Weasley le cuestiono a Sirius

Y ¿Por qué vinieron a vivir aquí?-

Es que es aquí donde el padre de Harry estudio y donde le inscribió cuando era un bebe- Harry se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras

A ose que va a estudiar en Hogwarts, eso es fantástico, ahí estudian mis hijos, Ron ya esta cursando el cuarto año, supongo que Harry entrara a ese año, pero porque no lo había traído a cursarlo desde un principio- Harry se entristeció al escuchar eso

Es que Harry vivió con sus tíos maternos y lo cuidaron desde que era un bebe, cuando me entere fui por el, como ya no queríamos vivir en mi casa, decidimos mudarnos aquí- Harry se levanto de su lugar algo incomodado con la platica

Con su permiso- y salio de la comedor, Ron le siguió preocupado, asta que le dio alcance

No te preocupes, ahora estas aquí, ya veras que las cosas serán mejor- Harry dejo que Ron le abrazara mas para poder sentir ese calor que se había quedado con Draco, su novio, el cual ahora estaba lejos y no sabias si Draco cumpliría su promesa, si no lo hacia el pelirrojo lo cumpliría aun que este no lo supiera

Ron...- el pelirrojo le miro preocupado

Si dime...- Harry le miro a los ojos, Harry le abrazo mas fuerte y se acerco mas, el pelirrojo se saco un poco de onda, pero después le brazo y le acaricio los cabellos

Tienes que saber algo...yo soy...bueno a mi...me gustan...los hombre...- Harry temió que le alejara de el, pero en cambio le levanto el rostro

¿y eso que...?- el pelirrojo le beso la frente – eso no cambia que eres mi amigo- Harry se sorprendió que el comentario del pelirrojo

¿en verdad no te importa, que yo...sea...- el pelirrojo le callo

claro que no, además aquí entre nos...- se detuvo para ver a los alrededores- yo también soy...- los dos chico se rieron por largo rato

ahora se que seremos muy buenos amigos-

por su pollo, que si, pero bueno vamos a mi habitación, ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño- los dos subieron las escaleras y, después las siguientes y después las ultimas, al llegar al cuarto piso vio que había tres habitaciones y al parecer un baño, caminaron un poco ya que a los pocos pasos llegaron a la habitación que era del pelirrojo, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era muy hermosa, pero pequeña, el pelirrojo busco en el entre sus cosas y saco algunas sabanas- yo dormiré en el piso y tu...-

no, yo dormiré en el piso-

no, yo, eres mi invitado-

pero tu vives aquí- los dos chicos se miraron con determinación

bueno ya, dormimos los dos en la cama, va- los dos se estrecharon las manos como si acabaran de serrar un trato, después de esa escena se rieron a mas no poder, después de pasar varios minutos en aquella situación los dos por fin se decidieron a dormir, Harry se puso una pijama que Ron le presto y el Ron una de color negro algo desgastada, pero hermosa, se metieron a la cama y como esta era muy pequeña no pudieron evitar sentirse el uno al otro, asta que los dos se decidieron y se abrazaron para estar mas cómodos y por fin durmieron placidamente, pero a eso de la madrugada el chico de cabellos azabaches se despertó, tenia ganas de ir al baño, se levanto y se dirigió al sanitario, cuando por fin termino se dispuso a regresar pero unos ruidos, le llamaron la atención, eran leves gemido, por curiosidad se encamino a la habitación mas alejada de todas y abrió la puerta, se asomo y vio que en una de las camas, dos cuerpo se movía agitadamente, de repente uno de los cuerpo enciende la luz, dejando ver que eran George y Fred, teniendo relaciones, los dos chicos le sonrieron, Fred que estaba encima de su gemelo se levanto sacándose el pene que tenia en su ano y se encamino asta donde estaba Harry, lo jalo metiéndolo al cuarto y serrando la puerta tras el

por fa, Harry no digas que nos viste hacer esto- los dos chicos desnudos se pararon frente a el

si, amigo, es que nosotros-

no se preocupes, yo también soy Gay...- los gemelos se alegraron al escuchar eso

enserio eres Gay, pero es que nosotros nos amamos, aun que seamos hermanos y pues...- pero antes de que terminara George, Fred estaba invitando a Harry a unirse a la acción

andale Harry te gustara...- pero Harry estaba mas que sonrojado- o me dirás que nunca has tenido relaciones- el moreno negó con la cabeza asombrando a los dos chicos- pues vamos a intentarlo- pero Harry se resistía- bueno esta bien, pero cuando lo hagas, y quieras mas, vienes con nosotros, va...- el moreno asintió y safo de los brazos del gemelo, regreso algo excitado a la habitación, donde Ron se había despertado al escuchar los pasos

Uaaammmmm... Harry, ¿A dónde fuiste?- el moreno se tapo con la mano la excitación que tenia y se recostó en la cama, lejos del contacto del pelirrojo, pero este se abrazo a el y Harry se separo del contacto, asustando al pelirrojo - ¿Qué pasa Harry, estas molesto?- el moreno negó- ¿entonces?- el moreno no contesto, pero el pelirrojo lo volteo a fuerzas y sin darse cuesta la cobija se le había caído y dejaba ver su excitación- así que viste a mis hermanos- el moreno asintió- si lo se eso también me deja así jeje, ¿quieres que te ayude?- el moreno se sorprendió

¿Cómo me vas a...?- pero antes de poder terminar Ron le había bajado los pantaloncillos y se metía dentro de su boca el gran pene de Harry que se erguía ante el, se lo metía placenteramente mientras que Harry no dejaba de gemir, pero los callaba con su mano, Harry poso su mano sobre los cabellos de Ron, y los sujetaba con fuerza, mientras que el pelirrojo lamía y chupaba el pene, asta que sin previo aviso el semen fue expulsada por la punta del pene, Harry dejo escapar un ultimo gemido – ahhhhhhh...ahhhhh..ahhh...- el moreno soltó los cabellos de Ron y vio como este se bajaba sus pantalones y se masturbaba la excitación que tenia, Harry se levanto y coloco su mano sobre la de Ron- ahora me toca ayudarte...- el pelirrojo asintió y vio como Harry le hacia los mismo que minutos antes el le había hecho y nuevamente expulsaba semen, pero mas abundante, el cual Harry chupo y dijo- sabe rico esto...- los dos se rieron y se abrazaron

vamos a dormir- los dos asintieron y se durmieron nuevamente abrazados, ya que esa había sido una noche muy agitada.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado y si eso paso, manden Rew, así si continuare con esta excitante historia, les mando un súper beso y gracias por su preferencia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
